Autobiography: Another fanfiction
by KrissaKittyKay
Summary: Kaite Houston lives in California with her beloved girlfriend, where they both work happily as big time YouTube channelers. But when Cry calls Kaite for a visit to his house on mysterious circumstances, she starts to wonder... WARNING! CONTAINS LESBO CONTENT. NO LIKE, NO READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I guess I just wanted to call this something weird. I'm calling Autobiography, but it's not really going to be my auto. I haven't lived long enough for that. This is basically going to be another fanfic. Hope you like it.

Ever since I was a young girl, I've loved to sing and to draw, and to make people happy. I love laughter. It's kind of my thing. As I grew older, I grew to love other things, such as creepy stories, YouTube, music, drawing animal people, reading gay fanfics… *heh* I would be horrified if I saw myself in my younger eyes. But still, I can say I've probably changed for the better. Except for last year. When everything changed. For the weirder.

I sucked on the end of the eraser on my pencil, staring at the blank paper in front of me on my desk, while the low, rolling, rich tones of my favorite Cry Reads videos flowed through my ears. I smiled as he started reading "World's best school psychologist" in his gentle deep voice.

"Y-you know, I'm the best school psychologist in the world." I heard him whisper. It gave me shivers, but I still listened out of enjoyment. I began to draw the outline of a ragged, messy head of hair, continuing on without really thinking. By the time I was finished, I had a drawing of a shaggy-haired young man in checked flannel wearing a Cry poker-face mask standing on one leg and rubbing the back of his head, smiling. I smiled back at my pencil sketch, then turned to my art box for a black sharpie. My girlfriend came into my office, shaking her head and smiling.

"You really love to draw. You've got almost a thousand of them in here." She said, laughing a bit at the end. I shook my head as I picked up my list.

"Five hundred and ten." I corrected. Missy's eyes widened.

"You're still keeping track?" She asked incredulously. I nodded, tracing the outer lines of my drawing with my sharpie. As I reached for my volume control, my videos were interrupted by a ringing. My Skype was going off. Who could be calling me? I quickly paused my video to answer the call.

"Yeah?" I asked. A screen with my face popped up in the top left corner. Whoever was calling me was keeping their camera covered. Then they spoke. At first I thought my videos had played again. But nope. It was my Skype.

"Hey. Uh, it's been a while, huh?" Cry asked. I swallowed hard. The last time we'd talked, we'd used the chatroom. Now he was calling me?

"Okay, either I've hit my head, I'm sleep-deprived, or…"My voice trailed off. "You're really talking to me, aren't you?"

Cry chuckled.

"Yeah. It's me." He replied. I shook my head, still not believing this was happening.

"Well, uh, what sup?" I asked, propping my chin on my palms.

"I mean, it's not always that a popular YouTuber calls you, and even then, not for just anything."

Cry sighed. He sounded a little worried.

"Yeah. Uh, l-listen. I couldn't really think of anyone else, and the last time we spoke, you…the stuff you said sounded like you knew more about this than I would." He said, his voice trailing off as he finished. I took a deep breath, lacing my hands together as I leaned on my elbows.

"Go ahead." I said softly. Cry made a weird noise, then spoke.

"Ugh, I don't know how to ask this." He muttered. I blinked twice, and sighed quietly.

"Pretend you're doing a Cry Reads. Maybe that'll help." I suggested. Cry chuckled, and sighed again.

"I…need a temporary… _ **companion**_ for a few weeks. N-nothing much, I just need to borrow you for a while. You don't have anyone, do you?" He asked. I could see my confused expression in my camera.

"I have a girlfriend, but what does that have anything to do with…OH." I heard things shuffling around on Cry's side of the connection. He coughed awkwardly, then muttered something about needing my help. I sighed. I felt bad for him. He sounded a little worried. I threw my hands into the air, giving into my pity.

"Och, why do I even… Okay, I know what you need. I'll…do it." I said, mentally scolding myself for being too nice. Cry heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. You honestly…Thank you." Cry said. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Crazy nut." I murmured. He laughed lightly. I couldn't help myself, I had to clap my hand over my mouth in a futile attempt to keep in the rising giggle I felt. It came out as a weird mixture of a squeak and a snort. Cry heard it, though. He burst into laughter, that laughter that you only hear when he played drunk games with Russ. I smiled sincerely, one of the direct results of hearing Cry's laugh. At least for me. I chuckled lightly as his laughter died down.

"Sorry." I said, shrugging. "I wasn't trying to make that noise."

Cry made a noise like *pisht*.

"Don't apologize. It was cute." He replied. I closed my mouth tight in embarrassment, and ducked into the hood of my brofist jacket. I was trying to hide my face, it was that red. Cry said nothing for a while, so I assumed that he was waiting for me to say something. Taking a deep breath, I finally said something.

"I'm gonna have to talk with my girlfriend about this before I can leave. When do you need me there?" I asked.

"About two weeks from your time." He said quietly. I nodded, then told him I had to get things ready. He grunted in reply, and we exited the call.

"*pfft* Missy's gonna have a fit." Boy, did I just make the understatement of the year.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have to WHAT?!" Missy cried. Well, more like shouted at the top of her lungs. I explained to her very calmly Cry's situation, and why I had to go.

"B-b-b-but you don't even know what this guy's LIKE! You've never even REALLY met him!" Missy protested. I sighed.

"We've been doing co-ops for two years now, babe." I said quietly. "I know all I need to know about him."

Missy tried to think up more excuses, but she finally gave in.

"Fine." She muttered. Then she thought of something else.

"No sex between you two." She growled. My face went red at that.

"Oh, come on, Missy! You know me better than that!" I protested. Missy shrugged, and came with me to my room to help me pack.

 _ **~Time lapse cuz I'm lazy~**_  
"There." Missy said, closing the case. "That's your laptop, phone, chargers, bathroom stuff, and enough clothes for a month. All in two bags, and no carry-ons." I started laughing. Missy was efficient when it came to packing, there was no doubt about that.

"Are you sure you got everything?" I asked between giggles. Missy nodded. I shrugged, and quickly pulled out my other phone, and started looking for flights that were headed out to Florida in two weeks. I was in luck; there was one headed out on the 15th. I quickly booked an aisle seat. I hate window seats, they make me hysterical. I sat down on my bed, and tapped on my Twitter to check my notifications. Missy chuckled as I squealed in delight.

"Yay, Alex liked my drawing! I knew he would!" I cried, my fingers flying as I typed back. Missy ruffled my short, choppy dark brown hair.

"Well, if you knew that, then why'd you check, dingus?" She asked teasingly. I pulled a kawaii anime face, shutting my left eye and sticking out my tongue a tiny bit.

"Cuz I wanted to." I whimpered. Missy shook her head, and left the room, calling over her shoulder as she left;

"Good luck with that flight, babe." I cringed.

"Oh, don't remind me." I muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **~Timeskip: two weeks later~**_

My plane had just landed, and I was standing by the reception desk, just waiting. Cry said he'd come to pick me up, and that I'd know him when I saw him. I had an idea what that meant, but I wasn't sure. Last year, I'd sent him something for Christmas. (He'd given me his address via text) Maybe it was that. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, pulled out my spare phone, hooked up to the airport's Wi-Fi, and put on some Cabin Pressure.

 _ **"Arthur, 'M'."**_ I started laughing as Arthur started blurting out different words.

"It's a first name, Arthur." I whispered along with the recording.

"Hey, Kaitie!" I heard someone call. I turned in the direction the voice had come from, and almost burst out laughing. Not too far off was a young man wearing a green flannel, dark jeans, and an earthenware mask that looked very familiar.

"Hey, Cry!" I called back, grinning widely. I dashed over to him, and practically jumped on him as I gave him a hug.

"WHOA!" Cry yelped, stumbling back a bit as he returned my hug. I giggled a bit at that.

"You okay, Cry?" I asked between giggles. He nodded, chuckling lightly.

"Come on." He said, heading back to where I'd been standing. "Let's get your things and get going."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, explain to me the sudden need for a 'friend' on such short notice?" I inquired as Cry pulled out of the airport. Cry made an exasperated noise as he made a left turn out of the parking lot.

"Ah, I don't know what happened. My parents are coming by this weekend, and they don't know about my sexuality choices. I have to keep them pacified or else my dad…" He trailed off, but he didn't really have to say anything more. I nodded, and didn't ask any more questions. I put my headphones on, and switched on my music. Relient K was the first song on, one of my favorites.

" _I'm sorry for, the person I became. So sorry that, it took so long for me to cha-ange…"_ I sang along quietly. Cry never said anything until we got to the house.

"You're a pretty good singer." He pointed out. I waved off the compliment.

"You think that was good?" I asked. "You should check out my music channel. That's got way better stuff." Cry chuckled as he opened the door for me.

"Y'know, maybe I will." He replied, heading out to lock the car. I placed my bags by the sofa, and sat down.

"So, who am I covering for?" I asked Cry as he came through the door. He whipped around to face me, and the action was so sudden that his mask came a bit loose, and I could see his eye. I quickly turned away as Cry fixed his mask.

"Waddya mean, 'who am I covering for'?" He asked. I spread my arms out like I was stating the obvious, which I was.

"There are two different sized pairs of shoes aside from mine by the door." I started out. "Now I know you don't have any siblings here, and there's always the possibility that a friend of yours could have left them on accident, but honestly, they must love foreign brands, because that particular brand can only be found in Europe, and they're not that cheap either. So, either those were imported and your friend left them here…"  
I paused to catch my breath, but he probably thought I was trying to be dramatic. "…Or you have someone else here, and they're FROM Europe. I'll ask again: WHO. AM. I. COV-ER-ING. FOR. CRY?" I finished. Cry sighed, and sat down next to me.

"I really wasn't planning on telling anybody…" He muttered. A movement in a mirror on the wall caught my eye, and I glanced up at it. Then I had to sit up straight to focus on it more, because at first I thought I was hallucinating. A half a face was poking out from behind a wall on the opposite side of the room, with sandy blonde hair, and a bright blue eye.

"Oh, no." I said, standing up, and whirling around to come face-to-face (as much as you can from half a room away) with a familiar young man.

"You, I take it, are the one I'm supposed to be saving from his crazy relatives?" I asked him. The blonde sighed, and came out into the open, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." He said simply; his accent was distinctive, and I felt a small smile from hearing it. I nodded curtly, then held out my hand.

"Pleasure doing business for you, Mr. Kjellburg." I said, smiling lightly. He grinned back, and took my proffered hand with a loud SLAP.

"I appreciate it, Miss Houston." PewDiePie answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day, I was on my phone again after Cry had given me the Wi-Fi password, and I was messaging my girlfriend.

 **K: Hey, hun.**

 **M: Hey. How was the flight?**

 **K: Good, considering the circumstances.**

 **M: Y U always use big-ass wrdz when U type me?**

 **K: Cuz I can. Y?**

 **M: Is annoying, dass Y!**

 **K: Well, *hmph* :'{**

 **M: *ugh* Don't do that.**

 **K: *heehee* ;b**

 **M: Anyways, guess what came in the mail today?**

 **K: What?**

 **M: Invitations to Pax2016!**

 **K: OMG WAT?!**

 **M: DASS WAT I SAID! _**

 **K: AWESOMENESS!**

 **M: IKR?!**

 **K: Oh, gosh. I better ask Pew-**

I rethought about that, then deleted P.E.W.

 **K: Cry if he's going.**

 **M: srysly? Y?**

 **K: Cuz I have 2 check w/him on it. He's…trying to hide someone. Can't say more.**

 **M: Okay. I trust you.**

 **K: Thnx, bae.**

 **M: Ya, well…Never again.**

 **K: m'kay. TTYL, baby?**

 **M: TTYL. Night.**

 **K: Night?**

 **M: Ya, is like 7 there, right?**

I checked the wall clock. Dang, she was right.

 **K: o, Ya. Night! ^-^**

 **M: Baka.**

 **K: Dobe.**

I switched off of Hangouts, and went to check my Twitter. My eyes light up when I saw my newest notification. Alex wanted to talk to me. Quicker than greased lightning, I switched to IM, and started typing.

 **tributerrano_1: Alex?**

 *****: Hey, Kaite.**

 **tributerrano_1: sup, bro?**

 *****: haha, u been watching Cry again?**

 **tributerrano_1: Uh, Ya actually. He's frying some rice RN.**

 *****: Huh?**

 **tributerrano_1: I'm at his house, goof.**

 *****: WOA! How?! Y?!**

 **tributerrano_1: Hey, chill out, bud. He asked me 2 come.**

 *****: And yet u don't when I asked?**

 **tributerrano_1: whu? U never asked.**

 *****: Uh, Ya I did.**

 **tributerrano_1: huh. Guess I didn't get it.**

 *****: that sux.**

 **tributerrano_1: I'm sorry, Alex.**

 *****: Ya, well…**

 **tributerrano_1: Hey, I'll try 2 come cu sometime, kay?**

 *****: k.**

 **tributerrano_1: so, did u need something, Lexy?**

 *****: I told u not 2 call me that. & Ya, I need something.**

 **tributerrano_1: wat?**

 *****: u doing anything Saturday?**

 **tributerrano_1: Not that he's told me. Y?**

 *****: Well, I was kinda hoping we could co-op something?**

I had to read it twice, and even then I wasn't sure what he meant.

 **tributerrano_1: yeah, sure. Which game?**

 *****: how about gmod?**

 **tributerrano_1: prop hunt, TTT, or murder?**

 *****: definitely murder.**

 **tributerrano_1: haha, okay. W8, my Saturday or your Saturday?**

 *****: My Saturday.**

 **tributerrano_1: okay. Was that it?**

Alex took a while to respond. But finally, he said:

 *****: yeah. That's it.**

 **tributerrano_1: T_T ….rly?**

 *****: …..no.**

 **tributerrano_1: wat else?**

 *****: I was gonna say good night.**

He took a while with that one too.

 **tributerrano_1: T_T…no u weren't.**

 *****: plz don't pressure me.**

 **tributerrano_1: sorry. I'll…come see u after this is over with, okay?**

 *****: rly?**

 **tributerrano_1: yeah. Night. ^-^**

 *****: night. ;)**

I chuckled softly as I re-read our conversation. Then I scrolled through the entire column. Pretty amazing how long this thing could track back. I scrolled to the top, all the way to me and Alex's first ever conversation. I read the entire thing, then switched to, go figure, YouTube. Missy had uploaded something to our vlog channel. I read the title.

 **"INVITES TO PAX?!"** I smiled, and scrolled through my notifications. Cry hadn't uploaded anything lately, and neither had Pewdie. Again, go figure. I switched over to Markiplier's channel, and saw a vlog whose title caught my interest.

 **"IR-ITISH WEEKEND."** I pressed it, puzzled.

 _"Hey, guys! Yeah, the title's probably what caught your attention, huh?"_ Mark's deep voice rang with its ever present clarity through my headphones. I snorted as he stated the obvious.

 _"Yeah, well it's pretty true. Ir-itish: Irish and British. This week, I've got two awesome dudes bunking at my place for a little while before we head for Pax."_ He continued.

My inner fangirl mind started racing at a mile a minute. Both Yami AND Jack? Ooh, there were gonna be some P. fangirls in the comments. After Mark's video was done, I went and checked out Felix's channel to see his last video. It explained that he was gonna take a break from videos for a bit while he prepared for Pax. I rolled my eyes, turned my screen off, and put it in my pocket as I stood up.

"Hey, Cry?" I called, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He said, looking up from the pan he was working with. The rice was already done, but I didn't say anything.

"Are you planning on going to Pax, too?" I asked rather hesitantly. Cry chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, but Pewdie is." He replied. I giggled lightly.

"No, duh. I figured as much." I said in a mock sassy tone, my hands on my hips. Cry laughed as he turned back to the pans. Then I remembered Saturday, and what Alex had asked me.

"Um, hey Cry." I started again. "Do you have any plans for Saturday?"

"Ah, nope, not really." He answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping to get a few videos uploaded while I'm here." I lied, keeping my hands behind my back. My hands had a bad tendency of trembling when I lied. Cry sighed.

"Have you got anything prepared already?" He asked, lifting his mask a bit so he could check the…whatever it was. I shrugged.

"You mean I can't film anything here?" I ventured cautiously. Cry said nothing for a while, then he sighed again.

"You can film in your room. This place is relatively new to me, so…" He trailed off. I nodded, and headed off to my room, calling thanks over my shoulder. Walking down the hallway, I heard something from Pewdie's room.

"No, Marzia. I told you, I'm just hanging with Cry until the con, then I'll be home soon after. Promise." I couldn't help but stop outside the door. What did he say? I heard Pewdie sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah. I love you, too. Bye." I heard him hang up. I stood outside the door in confusion. What was going on? If this wasn't a PewdieCry situation, then… why was I here? Unless…I shook my head violently, and headed to my room. Naw, it couldn't be that kind of situation. Pewdie wasn't that kind of man. But still, I was worried.

Why? Why was I here if not for Cry's…Then it hit me. It was a bogus story. Missy must've had something to do with this. I grinned as I shut the door behind me, and went onto my secret subscriber account. I had never told Missy about this, just like she'd never told me about her secret third channel. But I had found it anyways.

I checked on it, and saw that there was a new video. TOP SECRET PLANS Well, not very secret now, huh? I clicked on the video, determined to find out why I was here. I shouldn't have clicked.

 _ **(A/N: Hey, guys! So, I've had a few comments on some of my stories, including one with some advice on how to space the speaking parts of the story. *thanks for that* But I'm also starting to get some hate on my stories too, and all I have to say on that is: "The solution to your problems is simple: NO LIKEY, NO READ-Y. COMPRENDÉ?" Anyways, for those of you who enjoy my stories, I'm glad you do. I'll try to get as many in as I can. Bye!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Hey, guys. Once again, I'm going to give a quick warning regarding my other stories: NO LIKEY, NO READ-Y. That being said, no this not a PewdieCry story, no it's not a Markimash/Septiplier, it's just a story that I came up with of my own accord, and it's about my own characters. If you must comment, please keep it positive, and if you must criticize, again please keep it positive. Thanks, and enjoy!)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat at the edge of my bed, my head in my hands. How could I do this and ruin something so important for Missy? Her plan had been sheer genius, but now I knew why I was here. That was what I had wanted, but I didn't want to ruin Missy's plans. Feeling like the worst person in the world was a new thing for me. I felt so guilty, I flopped onto my bed, buried my face into my pillow, and started sobbing. Fifteen minutes after, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, Kaite?" I heard Pewdie call. "Can I come in?" I made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a squeak.

"*heh* I'll take that as a 'yes'." He said, coming in and sitting next to me. I sat up slowly, wiping at my eyes and sniffling. Pewdie put an arm around my shoulders, obviously trying to be comforting.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked, rubbing my left shoulder with his thumb. I shook my head, and pointed at my computer. The video was still open on my screen. Pewdie picked the laptop up, and replayed the video.

"Oh. Well, I see why you'd feel bad." He said, putting it back. I pulled my knees close against my chest, hugging them tightly.

"I'm the worst girlfriend in the world." I murmured from behind a curtain of hair as I rested my forehead against my kneecaps. Pewdie held me a little closer, stroking my head.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this." He said gently. "I'm sure you're not the worst girlfriend in the world."

I looked at him with an expression that clearly said 'seriously?' Pewdie cocked an eyebrow, and continued speaking.

"Believe it or not, I've seen some of you guys' vlogs. Came up on my recommended once, and I became curious, so I clicked. "You two look like you love each other very much. And I can tell that she'd forgive you for finding out about something so important."

I sighed, and laid my head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks, Felix." I murmured. Pewdie grinned, and pulled his arm back. I sat up straight, still wiping my eyes. I was going to say something else, but then Cry knocked at the door.

"Kaite? Dinner's ready." He called. I giggled lightly, shaking my head.

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec." I called back.

" 'We'?" Cry repeated.

"Yeah, Pewds was showing me a better way to edit my videos." I lied, my hands shaking in my lap.

"Alright, but hurry up." Cry said, walking away. Pewdie stood up, and held out his hand. I took it with a grin, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Well, better get out there." Pewdie said. I nodded, and we headed for the kitchen.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could make that, Cry." I said, helping Cry clear off the table after dinner.

"*heh* I didn't either. It's just something I looked up." Cry replied. I grinned as I wiped the dishes off, and put them away.

"Um, by the way, Cry…" I began slowly.

"Hmm?" He said a little distractedly.

"Why IS Felix here, anyways?" I finished. Cry stopped what he was doing, not saying a word. Finally, he sighed, shutting off the faucet.

"He's been here for about a half a month." Cry said quietly, gripping the edge of the sink. "Originally, he and Marzia were getting onto some bumpy roads in their relationship. What it was is Felix was spending too much time on the channel, and it was affecting his mood and his health. "Eventually, he wound up snapping at Marzia on accident, and they agreed that he should get out of the house for a while, and away from the channel. For some reason or another, he called me first. Of course I said yes, he looked awful. Pity does that, you know." Cry walked over to the table, and sat down. I pieced the rest together myself, and finished his story for him.

"Then, at some point in time between now and then, Missy contacts you, asking you for a favor. You don't know her very well, so you're reluctant to accept at first. But then she mentions my name, and you're instantly curious. "This girl knows one of the semi-biggest inspirational speakers on YouTube? She tells you our relationship, then her plans for Pax2016. She's already been notified that the invites have been sent for us, and she's come up with the best surprise ever, which she posts on her exclusive channel. "Of course, she never told me about it, I found that channel on my own. After she's told you her reasons for contacting YOU, she asked you one more time, and you give in, agreeing to bring me to Florida on a bogus story, and the promise of a ride to Pax." I filled in.

Cry nodded, groaning slightly.

"God, I suck at stories." He muttered. I finished the tale with the things I'd found out here, and what I'd heard.

"Also, you said when I got here that your folks were coming this weekend, but when I asked you if you had any plans for Saturday, you said no. "And walking down the hallway to my room, I heard Pewds talking with Marzia, and tell her he loved her." I shook my head, sitting across from Cry.

"You're not the one who should be feeling bad about this." I murmured, my eyes downcast and half-filled with tears. Cry shook his head, taking my hand.

"Hey, kid. C'mon, don't beat yourself up about this." He said softly, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I was about to argue when my phone went off. Turning on the screen, I pulled down the notice bar, and almost passed out.

" 'M…Markiplier says hello'? Whuh….What?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took me a few seconds to gather the strength to reply to the Skype chat.

 **KrissaKat: Hi.**

Almost immediately, I got a reply.

 **Markiplier: Hey. Was wondering if you'd answer.**

 **KrissaKat: Is this some sort of troll?**

 **Markiplier: Y would it be?**

 **KrissaKat: Ya, still don't believe u.**

 **Markiplier: Go 2 video call.**

 **KrissaKat: Fine.**

I switched it to video, checking my reflection first, and smoothing my frizzy hair down.

"Well?" I said as the loading screen came on.

"Audio okay?" Asked a voice from the other end just as their camera came on. I'd propped my phone up against a water bottle, and once I saw that he was really Mark, I was glad of that.

"Ah – I - *pffff….*" I slapped my thighs in frustration.

"Again." I finally said, sighing and running my fingers through my hair. Cry came around to see what was up.

"Oh, hey Mark." He said, waving lightly.

"Cry?" Mark asked, looking confused. I lifted my head from the table, where I'd hidden it behind my arms.

"Sup?" I muttered. Mark snickered, and sat back in his seat.

"Well, you're not as excited as I expected." He said, chuckling lightly. I snickered sarcastically, sitting up.

"Yeah, well…After meeting Cryaotic and PewDiePie face-to-face in quick succession, and spending a whole day with them already, you get a kinda lacklusterous attitude." I said pointedly.

"Hey, I take offense to that statement." Cry protested, bopping me in the head. I rolled my eyes, and continued talking.

"So, why has the great and manly Markiplier decided it worth his time to contact such a lowly being as I?" I asked in a mockingly regal tone. Mark shook his head lightly, laughing.

"Hey, I was just gonna ask if you had any plans for Pax?" He said innocently, raising his hands. I thought about Missy's video, which caused me to tear up.

"I…I don't think so." I said finally.

"Well, great! I was thinking maybe we could do a few 1v1 games during the con." Mark chirped. I'd been scanning the background behind him while he was talking, but now my eyes snapped back to his.

"What, really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Mark said without hesitation. That speedy way in which he'd replied to my question made me wonder, but I decided to play along.

"Eh, why not, right?" I said neutrally, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Awesome! So, the con's in two weeks, and by the looks of things, you're already in Florida, yeah?" Mark hazarded a guess. I nodded, pointing to Cry, who was still standing behind me, with my thumb.

"Felix too." I informed him. Mark made a face like, 'Oh, cool' and kept talking. Pretty soon, we'd made plans that fit around Missy's plans perfectly, even though I'd have to pussy-foot around her all day.

"Do I get to hang out with Jack and Yami, too?" I asked eagerly. Mark made the same *pffff* noise I had, raising his shoulders like I was asking about something that should've been obvious.

"Well, duh!" He said in an intentionally goofy voice.

"WOO-HOO!" I squealed, pumping my fist in the air and jumping up in my chair before clamping my hands over my mouth, and flushing a deep crimson. Mark started laughing, and I slowly took one hand from my mouth, and pulled my hood over my face like I had the day Cry had called.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't hide." Mark said, trying to stop laughing. I lifted the edge of my hood a tiny bit, just enough that my mouth showed. I gave Mark a tiny smile, then sat up straight, pulling my hood off all the way.

"Welp, I gotta go finish packing up. See you next week?" Mark asked.

"Definitely." I replied, smiling brightly.

"Great!" Mark chirped.

"Brilliant." I responded, pulling out my best Yamimash voice. Mark laughed again.

"Alright, g'night kiddo." He said.

"Night, big guy." I murmured, ending the Skype call. The kitchen was quiet for a bit. Too quiet for me. I jumped up from my seat, picking up my phone, and switching on my Spotify songs.

"Dance with me, Cry!" I said, grabbing his hands, and spinning him around as Set It Off filled the kitchen. I might've been acting like a little kid, but at that moment dressing as a polar bear with an affinity for banana chips wouldn't have swayed me from my mood. Anything to distract me from the thought of next week. Soon afterwards, Pewdie joined us, and we had a load of fun, taking turns dancing with each other. Eventually, though, I went to my room, and got out a few bottles of booze from a secret pocket in my larger travel case. They'd been for just in case I needed a little help getting to sleep, but I pulled them out anyways. Cry protested at first, but Pewds opened his, and Cry's argument went down the drain, and he joined in.

The last thought before I passed out by Felix was: _Missy would've loved this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up at 3 in the morning with a pounding headache between two guys is one thing. Waking up at 3 in the morning with a pounding headache between two famous, hot guys on the kitchen floor when they both have one hand each lying limply in both of yours, and beer bottles in their other hands, and you've got one sitting on the table above your head…. That's a whole 'nother story.

I had to sit up carefully to avoid waking the boys up, and even then it was hard not to make noises due to my semi-hangover headache. Standing up slowly, I stumbled to the bathroom, and promptly made myself throw up, which then invoked the already-coming volley of vomit. After a quick shower, which took at most ten minutes, I rinsed out my mouth, grabbed some stuff from my bags, got changed, headed back to the kitchen, and started to brew something for my headache.

"Thank God Cry owns a kettle." I mumbled under my breath, setting said kettle on the stove to boil. Felix was next to wake up.

"Ugh, no more parties for me, thanks." He groaned, clutching at his head. I pointed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Puke receptacle down the hall, first door on the right." I said, not bothering to look up from my Twitter page. Felix grunted, and headed for the bathroom.  
I quickly checked my notifications. Nothing. Good. I closed the app, and went to Google Hangouts. One new message from Missy.

 **At 2:34**

 **M: Hey. U up?**

I pulled up my keypad, and started typing.

 **K: U awake?**

A few seconds, then a reply.

 **M: Ya, I'm up.**

 **K: Did u need something?**

 **M: Ya. I was talking w/Jack again.**

 **K: Really? How u do dat? :/**

 **M: heh, is EZ. Just text him on Twitter IMer.**

 **K: U guys IM each other?!**

 **M: Ya. Sorry 4 not saying.**

 _That's not the only thing you're not saying, is it?_ I thought as I typed back.

 **K: Is ok. Anyways, u were saying?**

 **M: Ya, so I got us seats on Markiplier's Q &A panel.**

 **K: REALLY?! YAAAAYYY!**

 **M: heh, calm down.**

 **K: otay. So, actually, I talked with Mark last night. Turns out he wants me to hang out with him and the guys anyways.**

 **M: Srysly? Awesome!**

 **K: Ya. IDK Y, tho.**

 **M: Mm, dunno.**

 **K: Weird. Oop, G2G. Cry's getting off the floor.**

 **M: off the floor, what?**

 **K: had a few last night, we all pretty out of it.**

 **M: *sigh* I told u…**

 **K: I know. L8rz.**

 **M: Bye.**

I put my phone away as Cry sat up, just as the kettle started screaming. Switching off the burner, I went to the cabinet for some coffee cups.

"Morning, sleepy-monkey." I said gently, placing a tea bag in each mug, and filling them with the boiling water. Cry groaned as he rubbed at his eyes underneath the mask.

"Okay, new discovery: don't sleep in this mask. It's painful." He mumbled. I set the timer on my phone for six minutes, and covered the mug tops with saucers.

"Well, I'm working on something for the hangovers, so hold on." I said, turning as Felix walked into the kitchen, his hair damp and wearing a fresh set of clothing.

"Hmm, great minds think alike?" Pewdie asked, laughing slightly.

I smirked, shaking my head.

"I learned this trick from a book I read. Mint tea with a bit of brandy. Works lika charm." I assured them, pulling a small bottle of brandy out of my pocket.

 _ **~Time skip cause of midgets~**_

 **Current time: two weeks later.**

" _Where's my samurai?  
Ayi, ayi, ayi,  
I'm your little Butterfly…_

"Oh, we're finally here!" I cried out, still spinning in circles as I waited on the boys to get out of the car.

"Y'know, if you'd stop singing old DDR songs and come help look for the others…" Pewdie grumbled, shutting the door behind him. I ran around to Cry's side, and knocked on the window. I waved at him, then opened his door.

"After you, sir!" I said sweetly.

Cry make a fake gagging noise as he stepped out of the car.

"So sweet, I can taste it. Bleck." He joked. I made an indignant noise, and shut the door.

"You've got the keys, right?" I asked again as we walked through the doors.

"Ugh, for the hundredth time, I – " Cry started, but was cut off by Missy's calling for me on the other side of the lobby.

"KAITE!" She squealed as she practically tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, babe." I said, sitting up gingerly. That had hurt, but not as much as the smile on her face did as I thought of the lovely plans she'd come up with for me. My stomach started turning knots, and I decided to tell her. But before I'd gotten one syllable out, my phone started chirping.

"Wow, that connection finder app is fast." I said, pulling out my phone. It was a tweet from Mark, but not to just me.

 **Hey, guys! Can't wait to see my fans at the con 2day!**

I quickly pulled up my camera.

"C'mon, guys. Photo time!" I chirped. Cry groaned in mock despair, but Missy and Pewds came into the shot instantly.

"Come on, Cry!" Missy said happily. Cry sighed, and got onto his knees for the photo. I snapped it, then put it on my Twitter status.

 **tributerrano_1**

 **Hanging at the front door with the best gang evah! Waitin' on you, Markimoo!**

I chuckled as I put my phone away, and parted ways with the guys as we went to our booths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Turns out, I didn't have long to wait for Mark's reply tweet. It was another photo, but his was of him, Felix, Bob, Wade, Jack, and Yami.

 **Found you, Pewds!**

I shook my head as I went to my Skype messenger, and typed to Mark.

 **KrissaKat: Mark, where R U?**

A few seconds passed before he sent me a reply.

 **Markiplier: Where are YOU?**

 **KrissaKat: My booth, over by the cake stand. About a few yards east-ish in the back.**

 **Markiplier: K. cu in a bit.**

 **KrissaKat: w8, what?**

 _ **Markiplier has logged out.**_

I sighed through my nose. That boy could be so infuriating.

"Who were you talking to?" Missy asked, setting up some chairs

"Mark." I murmured, placing a cup of pens down. Missy made an interested noise, and picked up her backpack.

"Hey, I got you something." She said, putting her hand in her bag, pulling out something green, and tossing it to me.

"*heh* Green tea KitKats." I remarked, opening them. "Thanks, baby."

Missy smiled lightly, and turned to look out on the room.

"Whooda thunkit?" She murmured, sitting back in her chair.

"Not me." I replied, sitting down while munching on a KitKat. I closed my eyes, resting my boot-clad feet on the table.

"Um, excuse me." A voice said. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting another KitKat in my mouth like a cigar.

"C'n ah duh fer yuh?" I asked around my KitKat.

"Ah, a couple of my friends and I are pretty big fans, and we were just wondering when signings are." The voice continued. I swung my legs off the table, and leaned against my elbow on the tabletop, opening my eyes and biting down on the end of my candy.

"Well, they officially start at 9:35, but for you, I guess I can make an exception. I'll need your names though." I said professionally. Mark grinned.

"Mark. Mark Iplier." He said. I stood up, walking out from behind the table.

"Well, that's a….. _unique_ name, indeed." I said, sitting on the table in front of Mark. Mark shrugged.

"I get that a lot." He said, holding out his hand. I grinned as I took it, and let him pull me up.

"Nice to officially meet you, Mark." I chirped, pulling my hand out of his.

"Likewise." Mark replied. "Now, c'mon. I made a promise, didn't I?" I squeaked in anticipation, and took Mark's proffered arm.

"So let's go!" I cried, laughing at the same time.

"That okay, Missy?" Mark asked, looking back.

Missy came out from behind the table, shooing us off.

"Go on, go on! I'll see you at the panel, bae." She said to me.

"Later, taters!" I called back as we walked off to find the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mark, where've you been?" I heard Yami before I saw him.

"Aw, c'mon Yami. I thought you trusted me." Mark replied, walking over to the others, leading me along.

"Who's the kid?" Wade asked, handing his wife something small.

"I'm not a kid." I mumbled under my breath, looking down at my shoes. Mark chuckled.

"This lovely _young lady_ is the girl I was telling you guys about." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I felt my face warming slightly, so I had a strong suspicion I was blushing.

"Oh, yeah. Kris, er somethin' like that." Jack attempted, snapping his fingers. I looked up at the Irish man, scuffing at the floor with the tip of my boot.

"That's it, right?" Jack asked. I had to stifle a giggle because of his facial expression. He looked like a little kid who was expecting candy. I made a 'so-so' hand motion, and Jack looked a little disappointed.

"Kaite." I said, holding out my hand. Jack grinned, taking my hand, and shaking it.

"Jack. Or Sean, whichever." He replied.

"I know." I said as he let go. Next was Bob and his wife, then Wade and his wife followed suit. Last was Yamimash, who I just had to hug.

"Popularity contest!" Jack hollered suddenly. "Who's your favorite out of all of us?" He asked.

"Oh, c'mon Jack." Wade started. "That's not fair - "

"Yamimash." I said immediately, interrupting Wade.

"Oh, _**THANKS.**_ " Mark said, his voice laden with sarcasm. Everyone started laughing, except Yami, who was slightly pink seeing as Jess was standing right behind him when I said that.

"Sorry, Miss Jess." I said, taking a slightly shameful stance.

"Ah, no worries." Jess replied. "Just means you know what I do."

I looked at her in surprise. "I do?" I asked, bewildered. Jess nodded.

"That's he's the cutest thing ever." She answered, putting her arms around Yami's neck. I blushed slightly, and looked back at my shoes.

"Well, miss, that's not really my place to say." I said, trying to be respectful.

"Oh, stop calling me 'miss'. Makes me sound old." Jess insisted. I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. Mark broke the awkwardness by telling me where the computer stands were.

"C'mon." He said, taking my hand, and pulling me after him.

"Ohh, that sucked dong." I groaned. Mark chuckled as we kept walking.

"Sounds like you've learned some things from my videos." He said. I shrugged as I sat at a computer, and logged into a murder map.

"C'mon, Mark. Map 3." I said, picking up a headset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AW, YEAH!" I cried as the win screen came up again.

"AW, COME ON!" Mark yelled at the same time. I jumped out of my seat, spun on my heel, and pumped my fist into the air.

"I win, Mark. No use in whining." I said smugly, sitting back down.

"Yeah, yeah. Brag about it why don'tcha?" Mark grumbled, setting up a new game.

"Prop hunt." He challenged.

"You're on." I said quickly, getting ready.

"Mark, you've only got five minutes to get to your panel." Yami said, walking up to us. Mark shot up out his seat.

"Oh, shit!" He yelped. I jumped up too, taking his hand.

"Missy's gonna be waiting for me there." I told him. Mark nodded, and pulled me along behind him.

 _ **(A/N: Hey, guys. New page coming in a few days. Promise.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Hey, guys. So, story kind of got a little off-track there in the last chapter, but I'm working on steadying it now. Enjoy!)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We made it just in time. Missy had been waiting by the doors, and nodded thanks to Mark as she took my hand, and led me to our seats.

"Later, Mark." I called as he went to the backstage entrance.

"C'mon, Kaite. Seats." Missy insisted, pulling me along behind her. We found our seats, and sat down just as the boys came onstage. The crowd broke into deafening cheers and applause as Mark, Bob, Wade, Sean, and Aaron came on one after the other, and took their seats. Sean caught sight of me, and waved his cap at me. Grinning, I waved back and winked.

"Alright, let's get this show started!" Mark cried, clapping his hands together for emphasis. They all took turns answering questions as they came, and my anxiety grew the entire time.

"Are you alright?" Missy whispered.

"Fine." I lied, sitting on my hands to keep them from giving me away; honestly, I was excited as well. After a few days of thinking of how I could fix things, Cry had come up with the best idea ever. I had dyed my hair straight black with a bit of my bangs dyed silver, like Amal from that online comic, _The Less-Than-Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal,_ and I was wearing a plain white tee with my boot cuts and I'd swapped out my combat boots for steel-toed boots _._ I was suddenly more aware of the little box I had in my jacket pocket, sitting there like a thousand pounds.

"Alright, uh, before we answer any more questions, I have a question." I heard Jack say. I looked up, now more concentrated on the stage than my jacket.

"Is there a Miss Missy in here today?" Jack asked, standing up, and putting his hands on his hips. Missy stood up, raising her hand.

"You ready?" Sean asked. Missy nodded, and beckoned for me to follow her. I stood up, and did as she asked, but as we headed up to the stage, I saw the doors open out of the corner of my eye, and a young man in a white earthen-where mask stood at the back of the room. I grinned as I saw Cry give me a thumbs-up.

"Alright, now. The stage is yours." Jack said, bowing over exaggeratedly. Missy turned me to face her.

"Kaite, I've been debating on this for a while, but I'm sure this is the right time." Missy started, reaching into her coat pocket. I reached into mine as well, raking hold of the box.

"I couldn't agree more." I whispered. Missy looked confused, but I took mine out first, knelt down, and opened it.

"Beat'cha to it, honey." I said as almost half the room burst into wild screams.

"WHAT?!" Jack screamed as Missy clasped her hands over her mouth.

"WHOA!" Mark yelled as Yami jumped up, and grabbed Mark's arm. From the back of the room, Cry shouted out:

"PLOT TWIST!"

Pewdie was already in the audience, though I couldn't remember seeing him there.

"NICE TIMING!" He hollered, jumping out of his seat. Missy shook her head, smiling through her tears, and pulled out her ring box. The screaming intensified as I stood up, and we took the rings from each other's boxes.

"So, is that a yes?" Wade asked into a mic in order to be heard over the crowd. We both looked at Wade, me smiling like an idiot, and Missy still crying.

"Yes." Me and Missy said together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **~Time skip: five months later~  
**_ "…And I will see you next time. BYEEEE!" I said, stopping my recording.

I leaned back in my chair, looking around my office. My eyes fell on a photo on my desk, and I picked it up, smiling fondly at the memory.  
It was a picture of Missy and I's wedding. A beautiful Tuesday in April, it had been. We'd gotten married in Mark's old hometown: Cincinnati, Ohio. Of course Mark came, even though we hadn't invited him. Or his mother. Or Yami and Jess. Or Cry and his girlfriend. Or Felix and Marzia.

Or Bob and Wade and their wives. Or Jack and his girlfriend. But of course, I just had to let them stay.

We were all standing under a large tree, everyone pulling a different pose. Mark was doing the 'bunny ears' gesture on Wade, Bob and his wife were making 'peace' hand signs, Jack and Yami were high-fiving, their hands above their girlfriend's heads. Felix had one arm about Marzia's shoulders, and the other around Cry's waist. Cry had a similar pose, with his left arm around Pewdie's shoulders, and the other around his girlfriend's waist.

And in the heart of it all, me and Missy stood hand-in-hand, me in a tux with my bow untied, and my jacket undone. I hadn't bothered to wear the waistcoat, so it was the white shirt underneath. I chuckled as I remembered what Aaron had said to me: 'You look like Tristan a little bit.'

The dye had faded from my hair a bit by then, but it was still dark enough to see. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was longer now, but that didn't bother me. I still kept it shortened above my shoulders, and I had long since gotten it re-dyed. Now it was bright red-head copper orange with my bangs dyed royal purple. I looked at my right shoulder, at my Fairy Tail tattoo. Right below it were the words 'Missy' and 'Kaite' in fancy script, along with the date of our wedding.

I stood up, putting the picture back on my desk. Stretching, I walked over to the door, grabbing my backpack as I left.

"Took you so long?" Missy asked, standing up from the couch as I walked into the living room.

"Finishing the vlog." I explained, grabbing the keys to the '67 Impala that was parked in our driveway.

"Ah. Well, you ready?" Missy asked. I sighed anxiously.

"Nervous is more like it." I replied, opening the door.

"Big step, y'know." Missy reminded me.

"I know." I mumbled, shifting my backpack to my other shoulder.

"I don't think I'd make a good parent." I said, opening the trunk, and putting our bags in.

"Well, never know 'till you try, right?" Missy asked, climbing into the car. I smiled as I slammed the trunk shut, and got into the driver's seat.

"Remember what we agreed on?" Missy asked me.

"Baby boy, has to be one we both like, be kindly honest with each other about our opinions." I listed, shutting the door, and buckling in.

"AND…we raise him right." Missy added.

"Of course we will." I assured her. I put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and we headed off to the airport.

"Next stop, Baby-ville." I joked.

"Here we go again." Missy sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **~FIN.~**_

 _ **(A/N: Hey, guys. So, I wrote this entire story before I published any of it, so it's all going up at the (relatively) same time. I really hope that you guys enjoy the story, and if not, then please no name calling, like 'slut, whore, bitch, fucking homo'….If you must call names, do it out loud at your screen. Thanks.)**_


End file.
